A New Mate
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: Minazuki starts to take a liking to Cecil after a while and decides he wants him to be his next mate, but first he has to claim him. M/M Yaoi, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

**Authors Note: Well here it is! The lemon I promised you guys, well I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Minazuki X Cecil

Cecil's POV

Minazuki...

When will I learn to grow the courage to tell you how I feel?

You're on my mind all day every day and I can't get you out of my head! When I look at you, all I want to do is nuzzle you. When I hear your voice I get so happy and excited.

Damn...I'm in love...

I'm in love with a dog that has already had a mate and son.

I dream about him everynight sometimes romantic, sometimes a heated dream where I woke up panting and had to quickly leave the place we were staying to relieve myself.

It was kinda hard not to be so turned on by him, a strong, muscular, very attractive dog, he carried himself so well. Going long distances Shigure and I couldn't even imagine to do and when I fantisized those strong legs would put me under him and mate me just how I liked it. Also his body...Mmmmmm his body just how it reacts when he moves makes me drool over him if I stare to long, which I always do if I can. I just wanted to be under that body so bad. I wanted his nice soft looking lips on mine as he enters me...But I doubt that will ever happen.

It was kinda hard to keep these emotions bottled up for so long especially around him and his nephew Shigure, who was cute as well, but with Minazuki it felt like something special. I just wanted to know how he felt about me, it probably wasn't anything, he had something really special with his old mate from what I have heard.

Why would he ever love a slave like me?

Minazuki's POV

"Cecil! Shigure! Hurry up!" I yelled from in front looking at my friend and nephew as they just barely made it next to me, panting.

"U-uncle...I know you feel better but do you really need to run so fast? We'll be there soon..." Shigure complained, panting along with Cecil next to him, looking as if they were both about to pass out.

I smiled, feeling pretty good right now, ever sense my legs healed up nicely I felt as if I could take on the world and on top of that I was getting pretty excited to see my son in Mutsu again along with my older brother, Kisaragi.

"I know but I just needed to get up and run around, besides you two should be able to run circles around me" I answered, my tail wagging at the two younger dogs.

"I'm older than him!" Cecil argued, running in front of Shigure.

"Oh what ever! By one year, thats not that impressive"

Rolling my eyes, I helped Cecil get up with me so that we were on leveled ground with each other, he still hasn't recovered fully from his injuries and the two of us have been helping the dog recover. I grew closer to the both of them and it was about time with Shigure, he was my nephew and I barely knew anything about him. But Cecil, he was a different story, I really bonded with him over our time being together.

He's shy but when he gathers up the courage he can be really nice and funny and even outgoing in the right circumstances, it always made me laugh whenever he decided to act like a puppy and play around, it was humorous and even cute.

I don't know it is about him but he always make me smile when ever he's near. But the thing is there has only been two others besides him in which their presence made me happy and that was my deceased mate and only son.

I don't know, maybe it was something more. I haven't felt any romantic feelings with anyone sense sense Akatora passed away but Cecil...he has something in him that I like.

No. I can't think like that, I had a mate...and I have a son theres no time for falling in love with another dog.

"Cecil! Minazuki! Can't we rest?" Shigure asked, panting as he barely caught up with the two of us.

"I don't know, can we Minazuki?" Cecil asked, tilting his head at me.

I smiled at the dog, nodding and looking around for a good place to hide and rest so we wouldn't be found so close to Mutsu by anyone but I still had my doubts sense its been days sense we've seen anyone tracking us.

I found a big tree to hide under, it provided thick foliage enough to hide in and rest for a little while.

"Finally, some time to rest..." Shigure said, flopping down onto the ground and panting.

"Well I'm not tired at all..." Cecil said, staying standing "I'm going to go for a walk, if thats okay with you of course Minazuki"

We smiled at each other, as I nodded. I watched the dog walk off and smied to myself. I hoped he was going to be okay he had a habbit of getting in trouble when you least expect it. Then my eyes started to wonder and I was focused on his firm rear. It swayed from side to side as he walked so seductive just from doing something he needed to do to get somewhere.

I actually liked it so much that I licked my lips, and I wasn't even a dominant!

"What are you staring at Uncle?" Shigure asked, tilting his head at me.

I blushed, looking away from the dogs nice equipment and turning to my nephew to shake my head at him.

"N-nothing, just enjoying the scenery around here" I answered, not really lying if I thought about it.

"I see"

Shigure and I waited for a little while in silence, not even so much as a cough coming from either of our muzzles. I never really got the chance to get along with Shigure, he was so young when I first met him so it was pretty awkward when we were left alone.

"Hey ummm, Uncle..." Shigure spoke up finally.

''Yeah? What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about having a new mate?"

I woke up, I mean I was already awake but every fiber of my being just stood when he said it, looking at my nephew with embarrasment spread across my cheeks luckly because of the fur it wasn't that noticeable.

"A-a new mate?"

He nodded, looking down and drawing circles in the dirt with his claw.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about settling in with someone, someone nice" He answered, trying to hide his nervous face.

"Someone? Do you have someone in mind?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Cecil.

"No, not really but I've been thinking about it for a while now and I want to find a mate just like you did Uncle" he answered, smiling.

"Yeah but I didn't have my mate long..." I reminded.

"But I want to be in love like you were with Uncle Akatora" He said almost like a whine.

I sighed, I truly did love Akatora, he was perfect, utterly perfect and when he died it took me so long to just come to turns with it let alone accept that he wouldn't be around with me to help out with Corvus.

"And another thing..." He brought up "How come you never found a new mate?"

Damn, I knew that was coming but I was really wishing it wasn't. I never really wanted to find a new mate because I didn't know anyone who would make a good replacement. But now that I think about it there was one...

"I just never really thought about it" I answered scratching behind my ears.

"Well don't you think Corvus is going to need another parent figure?" Shigure asked, tilting his head slightly.

Corvus could really use another parent figure he never knew about his father and I never had the courage to tell him about my first mate and that he was the only known son of two males. He was just to young to know. But he could use another parent and I could use another mate, Akatora would want me to move on...

"Maybe..." I answered, thinking about it.

"Besides, how long has it been sense you..." He drifted off, leaving me blushing.

"Oh! Well ummmmm a little over a year now"

"A YEAR?! HOW DO YOU DO IT?!" Shigure asked.

I shrugged it off, scratching behind my ear and smiling.

"I just do, I don't really have time for that kind of stuff when I have to take care of a pup like Corvus, he was always getting into trouble or wanted to do something with me" I answered, not regreting how close I was to my son.

We would have kept talking but the conversation stopped when Cecil came back, smiling and walking over to sit next to me, laying his head on his paws and sighing deeply as I watched him one thought in my mind the whole time. He was so cute. His cute little slim figure as he wagged his tail and smiled like he did at most things. If I was going to have a mate then he would be the one I wanted. Now to make the mate part offical was the hard part...yet fun one.

"Well..." Shigure said, getting up and stretching "I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back later okay guys?"

We both nodded, wishing him good luck and telling him to bring us both something while he was out and about looking for food. Meanwhile, I had something in mind to do with little Cecil here.

I smirked, looking down at his curving figure and licked my lips at him. I wanted him right now. Using my paw, I scratched his back, his fur sticking up from the contact with my paw. He was so cute.

"M-minazuki!" Cecil gasped "What are you doing?"

"Just scratching your back, you don't mind do you?" I asked, making the question sounding rhetorrical.

"N-no, I guess not" He answered, sounding very nervous.

I smirked, continuing my journey as my paw went from his back to the base of his tail and then even lower, his ears perking up and looking at me with these cute little eyes.

"A-a little low don't you think Minazuki?" He asked, tilting his head and blushing.

"Nah, I don't think so" I answered, getting close to his ear and then kissing his cheek.

His cheek was hot from the blushing and when I kissed it his tail started to wag like crazy and he began breathing faster. I let my paw travel down even more to his nice plush rear to give it a nice squeeze, earning an equally pleasing yelp from Cecil's cute little muzzle.

"You're so cute..." I smiled, licking his cheek.

"M-minazuki!" He gasped, looking at me.

With a simple push of my paw, Cecil was planted on his back with his legs spread and giving me a nice look at his body. Wow was it a view. I licked my lips at the submissive figure he had, keeping his head low and legs spread far apart along with the perfect curving figure that would make a male drool.

He looked up at me with what looked like curiosity as he watched me circle my soon to be mate. Looking at him from every possible angle and drinking it in. His sexy little body, so delicous.

"Minazuki..." He said at a loss of words as he watched me not moving his head.

I walked over to him, going in between his legs and licking his chest going up and putting our noses together. He blushed madly so much that it had shown through his fur.

I brought us together in a kiss, our noses still together and pretty soon he began to kiss back his lustful murrs escaping his muzzle and coming into mine. He was so cute. I brought him up onto my lap, letting my paws explore his amazing body feeling every curve and detail that his body could offer and boy did I take it. My paws found their way to his rear and gave it a firm slap earning a feminine moan from his muzzle.

He kissed back, his tongue going into my mouth and rubbing against mine only to be shoved back into his mouth while I invaded his. It was a while before we broke the kiss and when we did there was a string of saliva connecting us together.

"W-why?" He asked, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Because I want you" I started, licking his nose "I want you to be my mate"

"W-what?!" He asked, blushing like crazy and wide eyed.

"I would like you to be my mate" I replied, licking his forehead.

He looked away, shaking a little and stuttering as he tried to find the right words to say but he was just so cute when he stuttered that I kissed him again, more passionately this time, gently carressing my lips with his again and again while he did it back and made me happy by doing so.

He was so cute, excepting the kiss just like that and kissing back so tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did my neck, my paws still carresing his body around his waist until I fell back with him still hooked around my neck as we still continued to kiss.

He eventually got very into the kiss and began grinding on me, slipping his tongue in my mouth once more.

"Eager aren't you?" I asked, smirking as he continued to grind his toy on my fur.

He blushed, stopping and looking away as he turned into his shy self once again.

"I..." He blushed, stuttering "I...love you"

Now it was my turn to be stunned, he pushed me back to the ground and pushed our lips together. He rubbed my chest as we continued our make out session as I could feel him trace my muscles. I loved it, feeling his nice soft paws touch my bare chest then travel downwards to touch my hard cocks tip but as soon as it touched and I moaned he pulled away from my mouth and cock, leaving me looking at him while panting.

"I-I'm sorry!" He nearly yelled "I wasn't supposed to touch you there!"

I shook my head at the dog, smiling and grabbing his paw to bring it down and wrap around my shaft, his nice soft paws sending pleasure up it as soon as it made contact. He seemed enticed by it, staring at it and gently touching it as if it were a prized possesion of his. He looked at me gingerly his mouth open as if trying to find the right words again.

"C-can I...taste it?" He blushed.

"Of course you can, my mate" I answered, laying on my back withh my legs spread so my new mate could get a taste of me.

He shivered, going down and not hesitating to lick his new found toy clean of pre cum, his tongue folded around my cock, curled and twisted to the point where he could jerk me with just his tongue before taking me into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down it, making me moan with each movement he caused. He was so good at this! I was throwing my head back in pleasure as he continued, he clearly wasn't a virgin in the mouth, he had some experience.

I flipped him over to his side and licked his own length, whimpers escaping his muzzle while he sucked me off, a smile showing through the cock in his mouth while I gingerly licked his length to tease the smaller male before taking his own cock in my mouth, making us both suck each other off. His pre cum came into my mouth, the perfect taste, sweet almost like honey and slightly salty.

"Oh! Cecil!"

Unexpectidly, he deepthroated me, taking all of my warm shaft into his even warmer mouth and down his throat, sliding ever so easily, spraying shot after shot of pre cum down his throat and into his hungry stomach. He still kept going, not taking a break or choking on the cock in his mouth, his stamina was incredible. His eyes closed, holding my hips, pulling me into his mouth to the point where he was trying to fit my knot in. Thats when I had to stop him.

I had to forcefully take my cock out of his mouth, only to have him try and suck it again, so I pulled his head up to mine to get a good look at him, my pre cum coating his cheeks and chin while he licked it up and smiled at me.

Chuckling at his puppy like behavior, I kissed him once more, pushing my tongue into his mouth again, my paws, seeming to have a mind of their own, went down and played with his firm rear, groping it, grabbing it, smacking it. Earning moans from the younger dog as he stroked me, not letting go of my cock and causing it to make of small puddle of pre collecting on my stomach.

"I love you to" I confessed, pulling away from the kiss.

Cecil cried, a tear going down his cheek and hitting the ground as he burried his head into my chest, nuzzling it. I smiled and kissed his forehead, holding his smaller frame close and not letting go.

"I-I've wanted you for so long..." He admitted, looking up at me with tears going down his cheeks.

"As have I" I replied, using a lone finger to wipe away his tears "I would love to have you as my mate Cecil, you're exactly what I want in a mate and in a lover"

He smiled, putting his head under mine and nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"I would love to be your mate and lover Minazuki..."

I smiled as well, kissing his forehead before lifting him up onto my lap, putting my cock in between his cheeks and running it through them over an over again as he gasped and watched, wanting it inside his cute little hole.

"Why don't we make it official then, hmmm?" I asked, nipping at his neck.

He nodded, whimpering and whining, constantly looking at the cock that was so close to entering his ass then back at me.

"Put it in if you're so eager..." I suggested.

He smiled, his tail wagging at the idea and reaching back, grabbing my length before slowly putting the tip to his entrance. I grabbed his muzzle and put our noses together, watching him.

"D-damn it, this better not be another dream!" He growled playfully.

A smirk grew on my face, chuckling at his playful attitude as I pecked his lips.

"Fantasizing about me have you?" I asked, rubbing his ass.

I loved rubbing his ass, it was just so soft and plump that anyone would have trouble not wanting to touch it, or slap it for that matter.

"Yes! I fantasize about you all the time! I've wanted you to touch me like this for the longest time, ever sense I met you I thought you were cute!" He confessed, blushing like crazy.

I grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes, watching him moan and shoot a few shots of pre onto my chest and stomach. What a horny doggy, he must have been pent up. But not as pent up as I am, I haven't had the chance to mate or have any sort of release sense Corvus was born. I've been to busy helping him grow up for something like find release so basically its been a little over a year sense I've had release.

"Now put it in, but look at me when you do it, I want to see you" I requested.

"O-okay" He answered, nodding and looking at me straight in the eyes as he slowly sat on my cock.

I watched him, his eyes and mouth as he forced my shaft into his cavern, our first time in what I could hope was going to be a lot of times in the future. He cried out, his eyes showing pleasure but not blinking at all. He was so tight! I knew he had experience in his ass but this was just amazing! He felt tighter than a virgin, I never even knew males could be this tight and not be torn in two by a males length.

He didn't even seem to mind it, heck he seemed to have loved it! He was gasping and moaning the whole time I made my way into him, not closing his eyes once even to blink while my length sank into his deep cavern.

"Almost there, just a little bit more" I promised, kissing his nose and rubbing his sides to try and calm him down as much as I could.

His hole had taken about a little more than three quarters of my cock and his ass was already twitching with my shaft in him, making us both cry out in pleasure from the heat shared between our bodies.

"I-It's all in!" He informed, sitting on my knot and rubbing his firm sexy body to try to keep the chills down.

"Sexy..." I smirked, rubbing his ass again then going up on rubbing his chest.

"T-thank you big boy" He said, winking at me "You're really big down here" He informed.

I growled dominantly and thrusted into him, earning a feminine moan from the male on top of me.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to start riding?" I asked rhetorrically.

He nodded and began sitting on my shaft before going up and down at a steady rhythm, my cock going in and out of him slowly and gradually speeding up in the process. It turned me on so much watching the length of my cock go from the base and the rest dissapear before his ass went to the tip, then going down again.

How could a male be this tight?! I mean I knew he wasn't a virgin, but, this was still unbelievebly tight! It was so hard just to thrust up into him thank god his tightness was making me shoot pre cum and naturally lube up his hole.

Meanwhile, he was moaning ike a female on my cock, rubbing his body while trying to not ride my cock like a maniac. I watched him rub his body, following his paws with my eyes and licking my lips at it. Such a sexy body for a male, curves and a perfect hour glass figure on him to match.

"Y-you're to big Minazuki! I-I can't anymore!" He gasped, then going all out on me.

Bouncing up and down my length like he needed it to live, his moans became even more feminine every time he went a full stroke, his ring muscle hugging my shaft tight and not letting go, his heat unbareable anymore.

I pushed him over so his stomach was on the ground, his ass high up in the air while I lifted his tail to mount him, immediantly pushing into his ass and thrusting with everything I had, moans coming from both of our muzzles and filling the empty field to the point where birds started to fly away.

"M-minazuki! Harder! Please?! I need you!"

I growled, putting my head over his shoulder to drape my whole body over his own and hammering into his tight little ass.

He moaned and groaned at the contact, my balls slapping his with each smack of our hips making him scream more and more.

"IT'S COMING MINAZUKI! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!" My soon to be mate moaned.

I started pushing my knot into him, getting ready to climax into his tight little ass and claim this male as mine forever, he tried to calm himself down, to fit my knot in his ass but it went in only little by little with every thrust so it left me hoping I wouldn't spill my load before I knotted him.

"I'm going to as well Cecil" I said, kissing his lips "Together"

He kissed back, smiling and digging his head into my neck, nuzzling me lovingly before gritting his teeth as I attempted to fit in the last of my knot into his tight cavern, I hit a certain spot in his ass, making him howl in pleasure.

"Please Minazuki, make me yours" He gasped.

I grit my own teeth as well and hammered into Cecil as fast and as hard as I could, slamming my knot inside of his waiting ass and getting him to move across the grass floor from just the power of my thrusts. It took a lot of effort but I finally got my knot in, my climax coming right after. My seed shooting into his ass and hitting his sweet spot causing him to spill his load onto the floor. I crashed our lips together, silencing us both for our climaxes and making it the muffled moaning of two horny dogs finishing their mating.

It was awhile before our climaxes went down, before we both quieted down but continued our little make out session. Our tongues touching and fighting playfully, lovingly, passionately. I used my body wait to slowly push him onto the floor, he obeyed and gladly went under me. Once we parted, he panted and laid his head on his paws, his eyes glazed over.

"A-am I yours now?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, my mate, my lover" I answered, nuzzling his neck as we both waited for the knot to go down.

"I'm glad, I've wanted to be your mate for the longest time" He confessed, still panting with his tongue out.

"As have I my love" I replied, kissing his forehead "Now get some rest, you'll need it"

"O-okay Minazuki" He sighed, closing his eyes and attempting to get some sleep.

He was mine, all mine. It felt weird having another mate, especially one that I dominate instead of being the submissive to, I knew Akatora wouldn't mind this, I loved Cecil, and as Shigure said, he would want me to have another mate to go on with, and now Corvus could finally have another parent figure besides myself. I felt good again, I felt like I had to protect my new mate. Is this how Akatora felt all the time when he was with me?

"M-minazuki?"

I looked down at my new mate, laying my head on his and gently licking his forehead to try and calm his horny body down as much as I could.

"Yes love?"

He seemed almost to excited for his next question, one I would hope he hasn't been dreaming about as well.

"Can I bare pups now?!" He asked, wagging his tail.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the lemon as much as I did writing it, sorry it took me so long to write it, I was trying to take a break from writing for a little while before kicking back up again. But just in case you have a lemon you want to see, maybe a certain pairing you'd like? Just tell me through a PM or review and I'll do my best to make it as good as I can :).**

**So until then please review and tell me how I did and...**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
